I Have 1000 Words To Say
by xSummonerYunax
Summary: This is how I think Shuin and Lenne met. There are almost no spoilers at all to FFX-2 except for the location and the character's jobs. It's just a one shot fic on how I think Shuin and Lenne's romance began and how the song 1000 No Kotoba came to be


Author's Notes: My first FFX-2 fanfic. There is no spoilers to the game since this is only how I think Shuin and Lenne met. Yup, just my boring imagination. I wanted to write this because I was inspired by the song 1000 no Kotoba and I felt like I just HAD to write this. Once again, there are no FFX-2 spoilers except maybe for the setting if you didn't know where Shuin and Lenne are from.   
  
  
I Have 1000 Words To Say  
  
  
It was another tiring evening after a game of blitzball. Shuin quickly dried his blonde hair in the locker room and then exit the blitzball stadium. Once the doors shot open, numerous fans, mostly girls immediately started running up to him cheering and congratulating him on a job well done. Their eyes sparkled for him in delight and hastily asked for his autograph. He quickly signed a few and forced a smile as he gently pushed through the crowd of female trying to find a way out. Luckily, some other players just came out through the door behind him and the fans quickly started swarming them with comments.  
  
  
Shuin grinned and shook his head. He was used to all the blitzball fanatics. They began ever since the second day he started playing blitzball for his team. He looked back at the lively stadium with multi colored lights flashing in all directions one last time and quickly ran off into the city.   
  
  
Usually after a tiring game, all he wanted to do was to relax and stuff himself with a nice meal. He roamed through the crowd of people underneath a golden arch and wandered off into the streets. He scanned around for some good restaurant or bar to stay at for a couple of hours and have a decent dinner but nothing seemed to catch his interest until he stopped in front of a rather odd looking one story building.  
  
  
Neon lights outlined a big blue microphone on the black door. He had never seen this building before and it didn't look like a restaurant or anything but he was still curious as to what was inside. The area was deserted and the building itself was isolated from the other stores. He eagerly peeked through the windows but all he saw was a faint blue light. This caused him to become even more curious as to what was in there. Before he could think twice, his strong hands reached for the door and to his surprise, it easily opened and he carefully slid inside.  
  
  
Shuin looked around as he walked forward. The whole place was empty save for the gigantic polished stage in front of him. There were pale dimmed blue and green lights surrounding the stage but other than that, the whole area was rather dark.  
  
  
Umm...can I help you? A feminine voice asked.  
  
  
A young girl with long brown hair emerged from the shadows. She looked no older than him and was wearing a blue top that was cut at the bottom revealing her lean stomach. It also had thick layers of white ruffles attached to the tip of the shirt that trailed all the way down to one side of her thigh. Her short black mini skirt matched nicely with her top and her brown leather boots completed the whole outfit. Her arms were adorned with blue wraps that were held together tightly by a piece of black ribbon and they spiraled all the way up to her shoulders. He also noticed she was wearing a little make up consisting of a pale pink eye shadow and purplish lipstick.  
  
  
Shuin found himself unable to speak. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She looked at him nervously and bit her lips. Please don't hurt me...  
  
  
What!? No No! He found his own voice returning at the sound of the fear in her's. I-I was looking around and I realized I never saw this place before so I was curious to find out what kind of place this is. So that's why I came in here. He looked around again. What IS this place? How come there's no one here?  
  
  
She relaxed a bit and replied, Oh...it's nothing special really. There's just a stage here and I come here to rehearse my singing.   
  
  
You're a singer!?  
  
  
she replied. I thought I had locked the door but I guess I didn't. Umm...no one else came in right?  
  
  
Shuin shook his head. It's only me.  
  
  
The girl started. Do you umm...mind...  
  
  
Mind leaving?  
  
  
She nodded.  
  
  
He was expecting her to say that so he turned around but found he was unable to move. Something was forcing him to say, preventing him from going out that door. Maybe it was because he was so mesmerized by her...presence that it was forbidding him to walk away. But you rehearse by yourself? I don't see anyone else here.  
  
  
I like singing alone. It makes me feel...more relaxed.  
  
  
How about performing for an audience?  
  
  
She eyed him suspiciously and looked at his clothing. Audience? You mean you? Are you a blitzball player?  
  
  
You bet! Star player too! Anyway, I usually just head out somewhere after my game but I can't seem to find anywhere to go tonight so...  
  
  
So you want to stay here and watch me sing? She finished for him.  
  
  
That would be great..I bet you're a terrific singer. Come on! He encouraged. It'll be nice if you have a little audience rather than singing to yourself. I'm sure...you're amazing.  
  
  
The singer was still hesitant but finally she agreed to let him stay. There was just something in his voice that made him sound very...trusting. Nodding her head, she replied, OK fine...I guess...but could you go lock the door?  
  
  
No problem. He did what he was told and walked back to the front of the stage. She slowly stepped up to the vast platform and stood right in the center of the pale lights. It made her frame glow with an intense enigmatic aura. She lifted the small microphone to her mouth as faint music started playing...slowly building up to a heavenly tune.  
  
  
And then...she released her voice...her breathtaking voice...  
  
  
_Kimi no kotoba wa  
Yume no yasashisa kana?  
USO wo zenbu  
Oikakushiteru  
Zurui yo ne  
  
Tabidatsu kimi ni  
Sameta senaka misete  
Kiiteita yo  
Hitori tatakau no?  
Zurui yo ne  
  
  
_Shuin remained unmoved, frozen in place. Her song, her voice...it was so alluring. Each word was uttered perfectly without any flaws.  
  
_"Kaettekuru kara"  
Oikoshiteyuku kimi no koe  
Iji hatte  
Tsuyoi Furi  
Toki wo modoshite  
Sakebeba yokatta?  
Ikanai de to namida koboshitara?  
Ima wa dekiru  
Donna koto mo  
  
Ienakatta  
1000 no kotoba wo  
Haruka na  
Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo  
Tsubasa ni kaete  
  
  
_The songstress felt her voice reverberating throughout the empty room. She instantly calmed down after singing the first couple of verses. Her nervous eyes shifted to the mysterious stranger she had just met and oddly, she felt all her tension dispersing. He was petrified at his spot only blinking once or twice slowly.   
  
  
  
_Ienakatta  
1000 no kotoba wa  
Kizutsuita  
kimi no senaka ni yorisoi  
dakishimeru  
  
Yume no tsuduki wa  
Kimi wo omoinagara  
Ano hi no koto  
Wasureta furishite  
Zurui yo ne  
  
"Tegami wo kaku kara"  
Shisen sorashita kimi no koe  
iji hatte  
Tsuyoi Furi  
Toki wo modoshite  
Okoreba yokatta?  
Matenai yo to kata wo otoshitara?  
Ima wa dekiru  
Donna koto mo  
  
  
_She closed her eyes and brought her right arm up freely letting the loose pieces of the blue wrap glide gently, expressing the lyrics. She was always very passionate about her songs.   
  
_Kikoeteru?  
1000 no kotoba wo  
Mienai  
Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo  
Tsubasa ni kaete  
  
Kikoeteru?  
1000 no kotoba wa  
Tsukareta  
Kimi no senaka ni yorisoi  
Dakishimeru_  
  
  
Her voice captivated him. He was speechless.  
  
_Ienakatta  
1000 no kotoba wo  
Lalalala..  
Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo  
Tsubaksa ni kaete_  
  
  
He forgot there was darkness all around him. His focus, gaze, attention, everything was fixed on the woman in front of him. The soft lights would occasionally change colors and each time it did, it always hit her, illuminating her angelic face. He was enraptured with every single movement she made. Shifting her arm again, he followed her delicate hand up to her craned neck. He wondered if she wrote the lyrics. They were so...passionate.  
  
_  
Kikoeteru?  
1000 no kotoba wa  
Lalalala..  
Kimi no senaka ni yorisoi  
Lalalalala....  
_  
  
The music started to fade as she slowly set down her microphone on the sleek black stand and walked down the steps of the stage. She placed her hands behind her back and quietly asked, How did I...do?  
  
  
You...you were... He couldn't even find a word to describe the way he felt. He finally ended lamely with, You were great...  
  
  
Thank you.  
  
  
Did you write the lyrics yourself?  
  
  
She nodded. Yes...I did. Did you like it?  
  
  
I _loved _it.  
  
  
She felt a slight blush surfacing at his words.  
  
  
Were they for someone special? Someone who's special to you? Sorry if it seems as if I'm prying personal stuff out of you but I just-  
  
  
She interrupted before he could finish. No no. This song wasn't for anyone special......well at least not yet. She shyly looked down at her boots and made no attempt to raise her head until she felt a finger gently lifting her chin up.  
  
  
What's your name?  
  
  
she whispered.  
  
  
_Lenne...  
  
  
_My name's Shuin. Nice to meet you Lenne.  
  
  
She looked up at him and smiled, a nice warm smile.  
  
  
Lenne repeated softly.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
